<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Majesty by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335336">Her Majesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo'>Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul needs the loo while the Beatles are at a dinner with the Queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them sat on a couch, waiting anxiously. They were about to meet the Queen, and not one of them wasn’t bouncing with excitement and eagerness. Paul had started to need the loo, but, of course, he didn’t say anything about it. Nobody else had mentioned anything about it, even though they had all been in the car for hours in traffic.</p><p>George was the first who voiced any need at all. “Brian, I’m hungry. How long till we eat?”</p><p>“Not too much longer. Calm yourself.”</p><p>George groaned, grabbing onto his stomach. John laughed. “How could you possibly be that hungry? You ate stacks the entire way here.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>John rolled his eyes, and it got silent.</p><p>“You boys better be good here. No shenanigans. No tricks.” They all nodded. “Good.”</p><p>Just then, a door opened. “The table is ready.” The four of them got giddy as they started following the gentleman into a dining room with a table just big enough for them, Brian, and the Queen, who was already sitting at her spot. She stood up, a smile on her face.</p><p>“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she said, voice soft. She made her way over to George, taking his hand in her own. “You must be George.”</p><p>He nodded, completely shocked that the Queen knew his name. “Y-yeah, that’s me.”</p><p>“And John, hello. Richard.” By the time she got to Paul, he was all too aware of how much he really had to piss. Maybe he was just nervous. “Paul, how do you do?”</p><p>“Good. You?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m doing quite well. And Brian, welcome. I’m so glad you five could make it.”</p><p>“Of course!” She took her seat, and urged for the others to do the same. Small conversations took place as photographers snapped pictures of them. As soon as the first course came out, the photographers were told to left, and devilled eggs appeared before everybody at the table along with a cup of water.</p><p>Paul ate his devilled eggs, trying to avoid drinking too much water, but he realised he needed it when the aftertaste in the eggs made him want to throw up. He never really liked eggs. The next few courses were the same, and the waiters were kind enough to refill his water every time. By the main course, he was sure he was close to bursting.</p><p>He started to eat his food, though, suppressing a groan when the pressure got to be too much. Brian noticed his discomfort. He nudged Paul.</p><p>“Paul, you don’t have to force yourself to eat that if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“No, it’s alright. I do want to.” Brian eyed him suspiciously, but let it go, turning back to his own meal and the conversation at hand.</p><p>Paul, however, kept his head down as he focused as much attention as he could on holding on just a little bit longer. Just long enough to finish the meal and get to the toilet.</p><p>He crossed his legs under the table, and Brian saw as he quickly grabbed at his crotch.</p><p>“Oh, my God,” he whispered. “Paul, do you need the loo?” Paul looked over at him, his face angry and bright red. “Just ask.”</p><p>“No. That would be rude. I can wait till after the meal.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p>He left Paul alone after that, and the rest of the courses went by dreadfully slow. At the end, he carefully stood up along with the others, keeping his legs as close together as they would go. The Queen shook George, John, and Ringo’s hands one at a time before she got to Paul, also shaking his.</p><p>“It was very nice to meet you.”</p><p>“You too. W-where’s the loo?” As soon as he said it, he regretted it. It was humiliating and rude, and now, all of his friends were staring at him in disbelief. His face heated up when realisation dawned on the Queen.</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry. I should have told you. It’s right down the hall on the--” She stopped talking when Paul’s eyes widened and she could hear a soft hiss. She looked down and saw a dark stain spreading across Paul’s suit pants.</p><p>He didn’t know if it was the excitement, nervousness, or the fact that he was so close to relief, but his bladder had had enough, and it had to be emptied. Even if that meant right in front of the Queen of England.</p><p>It was silent for a few minutes before Paul started to cry. Ringo, John, and George stayed right where they were, and Brian was too shocked to do anything.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” the Queen said, taking both of his hands in hers. “That was very irresponsible of me. I really should have told all of you where the toilet was.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright,” Brian finally said. “You’ve been lovely, ma’am.” Brian tried to usher Paul off, but the younger man stayed right where he was.</p><p>“I’m really sorry!” he cried. “I hope you’re not too upset.” The entire time, he kept his face covered.</p><p>“I’m not upset.” Paul looked at her with tear filled eyes, and she chuckled. “I may be the Queen, Paul McCartney, but I’m not a tosser.” This made the other three Beatles laugh, but Paul’s face didn’t change. “I do hope this hasn’t changed anything with our relationship for the future.”</p><p>“The f-future?”</p><p>“Yes. I’d love to be seeing you all again soon. Until then.” She nodded at them, and they all waved as they left.</p><p>As they got further and further away, his friends started to talk.</p><p>“Paul! You just pissed yourself in front of the Queen!” John laughed so hard that he snorted. Brian, too, had to hold back his own laughter at how amusing the three of them were.</p><p>“You got us reinvited!” George slapped him on the back, but Paul still cried. </p><p>“Yeah!” Ringo called. You should’ve pissed yourself in front of Elvis.” </p><p>“Can you guys stop? It’s humiliating. It’s not like I did it on purpose.” </p><p>“When you asked her for the loo, I thought you were joking, thought Brian was gonna have your head.” John made a motion that looked like he was cutting off his own head.</p><p>Brian looked over at him. “John, leave him alone.”</p><p>George put an arm around Paul’s back. “At least she was nice about it. She must really like your eyes.” Paul couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Seriously, though, it’s alright. It happens.”</p><p>“Thanks, Geo.” That day, Paul left Buckingham Palace in a better mood than when he came in. And a hell of a lot better mood than he’d thought it would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Paul,” Brian said as they pulled up to the palace in their car a few months later.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“If you need the loo, please speak up. I’d be more than happy to ask for you, okay?”</p><p>Paul blushed, goraning. “Oh, my God. I’m not a child. I can ask by myself. Besides, I asked last time.”</p><p>“It was just a bit late,” John chimed in with a grin on his face.</p><p>“God, just shut up you guys.”</p><p>“Hey,” George said lightly. “At least it’s not a whole meal this time. Is it?”</p><p>“No. No, it’s not. I really hope that you haven’t forgotten that you’re playing for her.”</p><p>They all looked over at Brian in shock. “What?” Ringo asked. “Why did I not know this?”</p><p>“But our instruments are in the studio.”</p><p>“Nope. They’re here. And don’t worry. It’s just for her. No other audience. She insisted.”</p><p>They all groaned. “Dear, God. What are we going to play then?” As they all started to argue with each other over what they were going to play, Brian tried his best to ignore them.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>It eventually came time when they were finishing up agreeing on their songs, but Paul had been awfully quiet. He realised he had to pee. It wouldn’t be too long, though, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>He played along with whatever John announced they were playing. He made the mistake of crossing his legs, though, and once he did, he couldn’t uncross them.</p><p>Not soon enough, they were done playing, and just as the were about to put their instruments away, the Queen stopped them</p><p>“I’d like to thank you all for coming to play for me today.” Paul started to bob up and down, wishing she was done talking so he could go find a toilet. She nodded, and when they all started to leave once again. “Oh! Paul, could you stay for a minute?”</p><p>Brian, sitting next to her, furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Paul, who he could see was obviously in desperate need of the loo. “Y-yes, ma’am?” the bassist stuttered out.</p><p>She checked to make sure the rest of them were gone before pointing towards a door across the room.</p><p>“That’s the closest one.”</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“You look like you need a toilet, and I don’t think either of us want a repeat of last time.”</p><p>Paul blushed madly, and at that very moment, he would be fine with the ground opening up beneath him and swallowing him whole. “Oh, er, thanks.” He started to walk towards the door, and Brian took his bass for him, going to put it away.</p><p>Paul was out of the toilet within just a few minutes, his embarrassment growing ten fold when he realised Brian was no longer there, and it was just him and the Queen.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” he said, shocked at how quiet his voice was.</p><p>“Oh, it’s quite alright. You’re feeling better?” He nodded, not making eye contact. “Nothing to be ashamed of. It’s alright to be shy. You know, Charles always gets like that when we’ve got guests. I have to practically usher him out of the room.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>She saw that he was getting uncomfortable and nodded to herself. “Well, get back to your friends. It was lovely to see you again.”</p><p>“You, too. And thanks, by the way. For… that.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Paul caught up with his friends to find his bass already put away and his friends waiting around for him. John looked over at him.</p><p>“What took you so long? Were you two making out or something?”</p><p>“John, it’s none of your business,” Brian chimed in, leading them back to their car. He walked next to Paul.</p><p>“I told you to say something, Paul.”</p><p>“I know. I just… we were playing, so…” Paul started to get a little freaked out, like he was in trouble.</p><p>“Alright, calm down. You’re alright. Just glad she said something since you didn’t.”</p><p>Paul was going to argue back, but just let it go instead. He sure hoped the others didn’t find out about this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>